An inverter motor is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 197 04 226, an inverter for supplying the motor with power being connected at the terminal box of the motor.
Geared motors include motors that are connected directly or indirectly to at least one gear unit.
German Published Patent Application No. 101 16 595 describes a series of geared motors, in which a motor shaft is connectable to a shank pinion or a plug-on pinion. However, an adapter is necessary for the plug-on pinion.